


A Talk About The Future

by RPGwrites



Series: Jane's Universe [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: The Galaxy is a mess. Liara doesn’t stop working. But things are going great between Shepard and Garrus. Which is why Garrus doesn’t understand why Shepard suddenly wants to talk about their future.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Jane's Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321310
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	A Talk About The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [ MyrddinDerwydd ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd). The prompt was: Rydaal or Shakarian: Talking about not being able to have children of their own. Thank you so much for the prompt. 
> 
> A big shoutout to [ VidalsQueen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen) for betaing. I appreciate all the help!

It was their day off. One of the few they had. Earth was still a mess and everything was uncertain. 

Shepard and Garrus sat on a couch in the cramped up space she lived in. It was temporary and she has definitely slept in worse places. Liara was in the next room working tirelessly. No matter what anyone said she refused to take a break. 

Shepard closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. Or at least as much silence as she could. Outside was noisy. People barking orders at each other and shuttles coming and going. 

"We should do something fun."

Shepard first opened the one eye and then another. Nobody was interested in doing something fun. Everyone's first priority was to survive. 

"Garrus," Shepard looked at him seriously. "We have  _ one  _ day off. Can't we just sit and relax. Enjoy the day." 

"I need to hear something else than hearing what's going on in the Galaxy. Liara keeps working. No one can function like this. Can't you do with a distraction?"

He was right. And it wasn't just that. They all needed a break from this. Even if it was just a few hours. 

Shepard sighed. She wasn't going to win this argument. She lifted her feet from Garrus' lap and sat up straight. "What do you suggest?"

"Lets's watch those vids you humans love."

Shepard groaned inwardly. That was the last thing in the Galaxy she wanted to do right now. "Not all humans like to watch the same type of vids." 

Usually, Shepard loved watching vids, she even dragged Garrus with her. And in return, she watched some of his favourites. But since the war ended, oddly, the favourites didn't remind her of the happy times any more. Some of them always reminded her of Mindoir, not what she lost, but the good times. 

She sometimes watched some old vids she and her father enjoyed when she was a teenager. 

But there was too much to do. Who were they to watch vids while the future was so unsure? So bleak. There were people that were still lost and injured. And then there was Cerberus. 

After months with Miranda's help, there was still no sign of Avery. Shepard began to think she would never be found. The girl she met at a bench on the Citadel had to be somewhere in there. She couldn't be all gone. 

“I know,” Garrus said. His mandibles changed into a neutral expression. “I’ll pick the vid.”

“You know,” Shepard said after giving Garrus’ suggestion some consideration, “I thought you would suggest something more fun.”

“Oh?” her turian boyfriend inquired. “Like what?”

“Shepard shrugged. Suddenly her answer sounded worse in her head than a few seconds ago. “Like dancing. It was fun last time.”

“Yes,” Garrus said while both of their minds took a trip to memory lane. “But I’m too tired for dancing. Besides,” his mandible turned into a smirk, “Everyone knows you’re the worst dancer in the Galaxy.”

Shepard threw him a playful punch,” Okay, vid it is.”

* * *

Garrus picked a vid he never seen before. It wasn’t one of her favourites but it was okay. Together they got everything ready for the movie. Shepard even got a blanket out.

Garrus’ mandibles shifted in a confused look. His eyes fell on the folded red blanket.

“What?” Shepard asked. Her hands were on her hips, challenging him. 

“Shepard,” he began, “It’s not cold. I’m a turian and hate the cold but this is absurd. Put away that blanket.”

Garrus wasn’t wrong. It was Autumn.

Yet, it wasn’t  _ that  _ cold. Besides, the apartment was temperature controlled. 

But watching a movie with a blanket was an old comfort of Shepard’s especially this red blanket. Nobody knew it but it was one of the only things she had left of Mindoir. She got it one Christmas from one of her grandmothers, on her father's side.

It was strange to Garrus because this wasn’t something she always did. She avoided using it when the crew watched vids with them. But Garrus was home. 

He didn’t know that about her though. 

Shepard shrugged in response, “I like it. You don’t have to use one if you don’t want to.”

His mandibles fell in mock disappointment. “You mean you won’t share?”

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned into a kiss. “There are many things I’ll share with you, but a blanket isn’t one of them.”

Shepard looked at the room making sure everything was ready. Then she realized something. Liara hasn’t come out of her room once today. She sighed, “I’m going to invite Liara to watch with us.”

“What? No.” Garrus said as his mind caught up with her words. “When I said we should do something fun I meant the two of us.”

“I know.” She wanted to spend quality time with Garrus as much as he did, but Liara wasn’t doing well. Her friend was bound to crash one day and that was something Shepard wanted to avoid. “She needs a break. You said it yourself. More than once.”

“Alright.” Garrus agreed when he knew Shepard was right. “I’ll set up the vid.”

* * *

When the door to Liara’s room opened Shepard saw the numerous monitors on. The asari’s fingers worked as fast as they could. Slowly they stopped as she realized something was different about her room. 

In a moment’s notice, she looked at Shepard and smiled. “I didn’t see you there. Can I help you?”

There was no sign of exhaustion in her voice. But by this time Shepard knew Liara too well. 

"Garrus and I are going to watch a movie. Wanted to check if you want to join us." 

Liara smiled fondly as if she thought of a good memory. "No thank you." She moved her chair back to the monitors. "I have too much work to do."

"Liara…" Shepard knew this wouldn't work but she had to try. "You're tired. When's the last time you slept?"

Liara looked at Shepard again. Her mind began to work but when she didn't have an answer she shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Liara…"

"When we were at war I didn't make you stop and rest."

Shepard knew it was a slip of a tongue. But that made Shepard leave. She knew the reasons why Liara wanted to keep on working but she was worried about her.

"Shepard I…" But she stopped Liara with a wave of a hand. 

"You're just tired. I care about you."

"I know…"

"I'll bring something later for you to eat."

Before Liara could interrupt, Shepard left the room. 

* * *

When Shepard's butt touched the cushion of the couch she let out an unwilling sigh. And Garrus knew exactly what that meant. 

"I take it Liara's not coming."

"No. I know you're worried about her as well. But…"

"I know," Garrus squeezed her shoulder with his one talon. 

Liara had been there when she woke up and couldn't sleep further because of the ghosts of her past and insomnia. She was there when Shepard needed a friend. 

But right now Liara was pushing her away. 

_ Did I do the same when I was in her shoes? _

"She'll come around," Garrus interrupted her thoughts. 

Garrus sat the movie up and it wasn't long until they were snuggled up against each other. Enjoying the movie. 

The movie was sweet but when the couple started talking about having kids it made Shepard wonder. She changed her gaze to Garrus, wondering if his head went in the same direction. 

When the credits rolled Shepard stretched and let out a yawn. The movie only made her feel lazier than she already felt. 

"So what do you think?" Garrus asked afterwards.

"It's okay," she answered with a shrug. "Not my favourite."

Shepard liked more actions movies but she still enjoyed it. 

"Let's clean up," she continued, "Then I think we should talk."

Whatever Garrus has been doing he froze. Even his mandibles didn't know how to react, "Uh… am I in trouble?"

Shepard only led out a laugh, "No. Not at all. But…" She gave an awkward pause, not sure how to even begin this conversation. "I just thought about something. And I think we should talk."

"Okay." Garrus started to look worried.

But hopefully, everything would turn out okay. 

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Garrus asked as they put the last things away. 

"Do you ever think about it?" Shepard nervously placed her hands in her pockets hoping she wouldn't need to clarify. She didn't want to have this conversation right now, but better now than later.

"What?" Garrus' mandibles shifted into a confused look. 

Shepard sighed as if he dragged the conversation out of her. "Wanting kids."

It felt like a few seconds. Maybe it was longer. Maybe it was shorter. Garrus froze. He didn't know what to say. "Uh… That's not what I expected you to say."

She fell-sat on the couch, "Not now obviously." Shepard made a show of her hands representing what was going on around the Galaxy. "But one day. Would you…"

"Shepard," he took her hands in his talons, "There's a lot going on right now. Are you sure you want to have this conversation right now?"

"Well," she began, "We'll need to have this conversation someday. Why not now?"

"Alright." Garrus let go of her hands. "I never really thought about it. Until…"

"Until?" She questioned. 

"Just right after the war, I was afraid to lose you."

Shepard frowned. He was talking about when everything went down with the crucible. That was just before the business with Cerberus and Avery. 

She shook her head and this time she squeezed his talon, "I was okay."

"I know," his words came swiftly as if it was a time he'd much rather not linger on for long. "But I was. And I realized one day I might want to start a life with you. And," he shrugged, "Maybe kids wouldn't be so bad." 

"So that's something you would want?"

"Don't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "I mean I always wanted to. But how will we… You know we can't exactly…" Shepard showed with her hands randomly. It was awkward. 

"What if we adopt?"

"Sounds good. It might be nice to have a kid running around."

Garrus began to look serious. "Just not now."

"Heck no! This is too big of a mess." Then her thoughts lingered to Cerberus. "There are some things we need to deal with first."

"One day."

"One day," Shepard repeated and smiled thoughtfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/).


End file.
